


Where have all the good times gone

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I suck at writing kink, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Slave AU, Spanking, my response to kink meme prompts, so I prefer to subvert it a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to kink meme prompts on tumblr. Set after the First Order has fallen. Chapters 1, 2 and 3 are smut free. Can't say the same for chapters 4 and 5 :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mitaka/Hux - sex slaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts).



There were few options for disgraced First Order officers. Hux had literally fled after figuratively dumping Kylo Ren on Snoke's doorstep and ringing the doorbell. Many of the other officers from The Finalizer and Starkiller Base had taken the opportunity offered by the confusion of their exploding superweapon to vanish quietly and play dead, assuming new names and new histories on unassuming planets where few bothered asking questions other than, "can you work shifts?"

So it was with great surprise that Mitaka recognised the slight-built man in the room he was pushed into with enough force that he landed on his knees. Mitaka looked up, unable to speak because of the gag in his mouth, and stared at his former general. Hux paced the room. For a second Mitaka thought with fear that Hux was his new master, but no. He watched Hux's movements and noticed his attire. Hux paced like a confined animal, sheer knee-length fabric panels hanging from an ornate golden belt, wafting and exposing his thighs as he walked. And although his collar shone red-gold against pale skin, merging with long, sun-bleached coppery locks, he was as enslaved as Mitaka himself.

Hux noticed Mitaka. He ran forward, sank to his knees and freed Mitaka's head and arms.  
"Dopheld? What happened to you! No," Hux held up a hand. "No point. I bet it's a long story but it ended with a slaver ship pretending to be a rescue vehicle." Mitaka nodded. Hux gritted his teeth. "Same here. Bastards."

Mitaka's throat hurt. He croaked out thanks and Hux ran a finger under Mitaka's silver collar.  
"Better get cleaned up. 'Fresher's through there." Hux pointed. Mitaka let himself be helped up and rubbed at his head and face. Hux smiled. "I wondered why they brought extra clothing today. It's folded on the shelf by the bed."  
"What can I expect to happen, sir?" Mitaka said. "I was taking a consignment of cargo from Tattooine to some other sithforsaken planet when the cargo ship developed a fault with the hyperdrive. I sent out a distress call and only the pirates answered."  
Hux sneered.  
"Wouldn't've happened if the First Order was still around."

Mitaka spent longer in the shower than he had ever done in his adult life. For the moment there was nothing else to do and it helped clear his head. He could hear Hux pottering in the bedroom, and a pale, freckled arm thrust through the doorway, holding a towel. Mitaka turned off the precious water, scooped what spills he could into the drain leading to the recycler and took the offered towel. He emerged, damp, with hair at all angles and towel around his waist. Hux rolled his eyes.  
"Here, I'll make you look presentable."

While Mitaka sat and Hux combed his near-black hair, they spoke. Mitaka's throat still hurt, he said, so Hux did most of the talking.  
"We are to be sold as a pair, auctioned tonight. We have to look good," said Hux, "smile, act relaxed when every muscle we have wants us to fight or flee. Oh, potential buyers might want a demonstration."  
Mitaka gripped the sides of the chair.  
"A demonstration?" He looked horrified. "Of what!"

Hux sighed and put both hands on Mitaka's shoulders.  
"Of whatever they ask us to do. I overheard one of them say we're for the pleasure market. Potential buyers will want to see what they're getting. Last time I changed hands I had to prove I wasn't nervous about... well. You can fill in the rest of the details yourself I suppose."  
Mitaka froze.  
"Oh for sithsake. If Phasma could see this I'd die."  
Hux squeezed Mitaka's shoulders gently.  
"Fortunately," he said, "Captain Phasma escaped the worst of Leader Snoke's anger and kept her position. The chances of Phasma being anywhere near a filthy pleasure market are vanishingly small. The best we can do is hope our new owner is not a high-class brothel-keeper." Hux shivered although it was not cold. "The rich ones always treat you the worst."

Hux helped Mitaka dress, silver to his own gold. Mitaka fumbled the catches and Hux had to fasten the narrow chain belt for him. Hux stood back and frowned. Mitaka stood awkwardly, arms wrapped around his exposed midriff, cheeks on fire. Hux sighed.  
"Look, you need to relax. If you go out there looking terrified you'll attract the wrong sort of buyer, one who's looking for vulnerability. Trust me, you want to look confident. Attract someone who will treat you... us... like prized possessions."  
Mitaka shuddered, but forced his arms down and his head up. Hux nodded.  
"Better." Hux put his arms around Mitaka. "Relax more. Wherever we go, we go together, remember? We can help each other."  
Mitaka held on to Hux and wept hot tears.  
"This is... this is... ugh. How many times have you been sold?"  
"Twice," Hux murmured. "And when I get free I will seek out and kill everyone involved."

By the time the auction began, Mitaka was calm and his face was no longer puffy. He stood beside Hux on a raised platform surrounded by a mesh cage. He had already discovered that the mesh was electrified and kept close to Hux, fingers interlaced with Hux's. Potential buyers and gawkers walked around and demanded to see the pair pose together. Hux calmed Mitaka as best he could, but after the viewing hour was over and bidding began, Mitaka clung to him with his face hidden.

Thirty minutes later it was over. A guard turned off the power to their cage and Mitaka and Hux were led out to meet their new owner. Hux strode, Mitaka tried to match Hux's military gait, but his chin met his chest and he watched his feet shuffle. They were herded onto a transporter. As soon as the doors sealed and the transporter took off, the guard lowered their blaster and pulled off their helmet. Mitaka cried out in disbelief.  
"Phasma!"

Phasma hugged Mitaka and kissed him. Mitaka, speechless, sagged into her embrace and closed his eyes.  
"How did you find us?" said Hux. "Were you here by chance?"  
"No," replied Phasma, eyes glistening. "I have been following Doph's progress as an independent trader quietly since he was forced to flee. I did not have the military resources to blow those pirates out of existence without also harming Doph. Buying him was the safest way of securing his release. I have a team tracking the pirates and they will be captured or killed soon."  
"You bought us?" Mitaka smiled up at Phasma. "I've always been yours anyway. What do you intend to do with Hux?"  
Phasma snorted.  
"Save the sentiment, Doph. Hux, you owe me two million credits, or you can join my crew. Can you work shifts?" 

Hux sighed and nodded.  
"Thank you. Where in the galaxy did you manage to get your hands on two million credits?"  
"Did I not tell you yet?" Phasma smirked at Hux. "I borrowed it from Master Ren. Technically you belong to him now."


	2. Mitaka/Hux - spanking

"No, no, no, this isn't working for me at all." Hux huffed and sat back, bare arse perched on leather-booted heels. Mitaka, in pristine uniform and sitting on a chair, frowned down at him.  
"But sir, you asked–"  
"Lieutenant, if we continue to address each other formally, I'm going to stay as soft as last night's sausages." Hux glared at Mitaka, puzzled rather than angry. "Are you nervous?"  
Mitaka nodded.  
"A bit, yes. What if I hurt you? I don't want to give you any reason to be... um... unsatisfied with my... um... performance."

Hux rolled his eyes.  
"Doph, I thought we agreed this."  
"Well yes, si... Hux." Mitaka looked at the floor where Hux's knees crumpled his pushed-down trousers. He'd have to iron them after. "Trouble is, it's all very well in principle to agree to spank your... um... but actually doing it feels _really weird."_

Mitaka, red-faced and overheating, made brief eye contact with Hux. Hux smiled and raised his eyebrows as an idea condensed.  
"What if we role-play? Then I'm not Hux and you can choose not to be Doph, just for the sake of getting off." Hux bit the "at last" he almost put at the end of that sentence. "Think of someone whose arse you do want to slap in anger. Someone who deserves a good spanking. I'll pretend to be them."

"Oh!" Mitaka said after a moment's thought, smiling at last. "I can think of someone. You'll have to cover your face, though. I have no idea what Master Ren actually looks like."


	3. Clan Techie/Matt the Radar Technician - sex slaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stares*  
> well, _someone_ likes the sex slaves au!  
>  ^v^
> 
> Trouble is, I'm more about the rescue. For fic purposes, Matt the Radar Technician is _not_ Kylo Ren. Just some random guy who looks like him.

Techie glanced nervously at Matt.  
"Are you sure about this? It's busy tonight."  
"Yes," Matt said with his usual brash confidence, "we do what we planned. Unless you'd rather meet the rancor?"  
Techie closed his eyes and shook his head.  
"Sith-fucking-damnit, Matt, how am I supposed to perform for Orola the Hutt's guests when all I can think about is being fed to the stinking rancor?"  
Matt pulled his face into a scowl.  
"Do what you usually do. Think about that bridge officer you used to like so much. Imagine him sweeping in, shooting all the guests and carrying you away," Matt illustrated his story with actions, "while I strangle Orola with my bare hands. Think about what you'd like to do in gratitude."  
"You're not strong enough," Techie said, blinking his too-blue eyes and twisting his hands into his tunic hem. "It's Kylo Ren who has the eight-pack, not you."  
"Been working on that," Matt retorted, pulling up his tunic. Techie giggled.

"Humans, get out there!" the guard who doubled up as gofer prodded Techie with the business end of his staff. Techie jumped and pulled at Matt's arm.  
"You sure about this?"  
"Yes!" Matt slapped Techie's hand away. "You keep your cyber-eyes open. Look for any way out of that chamber."  
Matt and Techie walked out into the party, collars connected to chains that led to the gofer's hand. Techie suspected the chains were more for show than security; they were cheap, imitation gold and easily broken. Orola the Hutt had learned at least one thing from Jabba's demise at the hands of a slave. Techie felt a gentle tug at his collar and looked up, a tall figure held the other end of his chain and was already leading him to a relatively discreet corner. A quick glance round confirmed that Matt was also being led away for his first encounter of the night. Techie shook his head and smiled sadly at the floor. He had no idea what time of day it was, natural light did not penetrate down into the depths of the Hutt palace.

In the darkest, quietest corner, Techie was silenced by a firm, gloved hand over his mouth. He looked up at his client in alarm as his back met the cool sandstone wall and his client's other hand held his wrists. His client leaned close and murmured.  
"Not a sound."  
Techie's eyebrows shot up at the familiar but still frightening voice, and he nodded.  
"Remain calm."  
Techie nodded again.  
"We are going to walk out of here."  
One more nod and the tall figure in the black hooded robes let Techie go. Techie followed meekly as Kylo Ren led him out of the main chamber. Behind him, Techie heard blaster fire and shouting.  
"Keep moving, you won't help him by dying." 

Ren marched faster, tugging at the chain when Techie stumbled. The palace guards, those who showed any sign of life, seemed not to see the odd pair as they walked out into the desert night. Techie shivered, cold in his flimsy fabric slave outfit. A few metres clear of the palace entrance, Ren abruptly stopped and spun around, hand stretched out and eyebrows drawn low. Two figures, one of them Matt, ran out. As soon as they emerged, Techie felt a rumble under his feet and the palace entrance disintegrated in a cascade of sand and boulders, sealing their pursuers inside.

"Move!" Another familiar voice. "There are other ways out. Run!"  
Techie's heart soared as he recognised his brother. The group of four fugitives fled, Ren and Hux clearing their escape with Force and blaster. They did not stop running until Matt and Techie collapsed on the textured durasteel floor of the souped-up, heavily gunned cargo transport on which their rescuers had arrived. 

Three hyperspace jumps later, all on different vectors to confuse any followers, Mitaka clambered over from his copilot seat to embrace Techie.  
"When Hux found out you'd been captured again he went crazy. So did Phasma and I."  
"Doph!"  
Techie had nothing more to say and showed no sign of wanting to let go. Hux ruffled his brother's hair and slid into the copilot seat beside Phasma.  
"We have to go back and blast that pirates' nest off the planet. I don't care what the repercussions are."  
Phasma smiled grimly and set their destination.


	4. Phasma/Mitaka - lapdance/striptease

Mitaka and Phasma had a lot to catch up on. Phasma explained that she had left The Finalizer with a number of stormtroopers for whom the conditioning programme was insufficient to overcome their repulsion at some of their new general's commands. In the absence of Leader Snoke, and the disinterest of Kylo Ren, the First Order had fragmented and the most ruthless had risen. Phasma's point of no return came when orders were given to hunt down, round up and permanently silence ex-First Order officers in unofficial retiral. Faced with the choice of kill the few people she had allowed herself to become attached to or join them, Phasma had quietly gathered troops loyal to her, sabotaged The Finalizer's sensor arrays and left with as much weaponry as she dared.

Effectively, Phasma was captain of her own private army. And if she chose to use it to find her friends, that was her privilege.

Mitaka scratched a finger under his silver collar and smiled.  
"I hadn't been enslaved for long. Poor Hux, he seemed resigned to whatever would happen to him."  
"Yes," Phasma said, "he started to get back to his old calculating self only when he found out his brother was missing. I have no idea how he persuaded Master Ren to assist in his rescue."  
Mitaka shrugged.  
"Does Ren really own Hux now? Hux doesn't wear a collar."  
"So what?" Phasma pulled gently on Mitaka's collar. "You wear this one and you're free. It's not in the jewellery with Hux. It's in his head and in Ren's. But I don't want to talk about them right now." Phasma smiled and pulled Mitaka closer. "In your short time in the pleasure market, did you learn anything... useful?"  
"No!" Mitaka sniggered. "But I can show you how Hux got me to stop being so self conscious about being almost naked, if you like. He made me dance for him."

Phasma liked. Mitaka told her to sit in her chair and he chose some music. With his back to Phasma, he swayed with the beat, ignoring Phasma's giggle.  
"Oh wait!" Mitaka paused the music. "I'm not in my outfit," he looked back over his shoulder at Phasma, "you kept it?"  
Phasma nodded and pointed at a drawer. Mitaka found his silver belt and barely-there skirt and used the cramped cubbyhole housing Phasma's bunk to change. He emerged wearing the same outfit Phasma had seen him in after his rescue, but looking very different. Upright, confident, safe. 

Mitaka restarted the music and resumed his position. Phasma gripped the sides of the chair and stared, first at Mitaka's gyrating ass, then he turned, the softness of his belly and line of dark fuzz making it impossible for Phasma to tear her eyes away. Mitaka sniggered.  
"My eyes are up here, sweetheart."  
Phasma reached out a hand, but Mitaka slapped it away.  
"No touching the merchandise, honey."  
"Doph?" Phasma gaped at his tone.  
"In this outfit," Mitaka grinned, "I may be technically your property, but I'm in charge right now."

Phasma laughed and relaxed as Mitaka danced for her. It wasn't particularly graceful but she found herself responding physically, imagining what Doph might be leading up to. By the time Mitaka turned and straddled Phasma's thighs, she had had enough.  
"Doph. You. Me. Now."  
Mitaka knew exactly what to do next. He kissed Phasma with a softness she had not felt since the last time they had relaxed together then slithered to the floor, knees between her feet. Phasma raised her hips and helped push her leggings down, Mitaka eased them over her feet and off, threw them behind him as Phasma giggled. He grinned up at her.  
"I think I can remeber what you like."

Phasma stood up, took Mitaka's hands and walked backwards, leading him to her narrow bunk. She perched on the edge and Mitaka sank to his knees again, kissing Phasma's stomach when she reclined with her shoulders against the wall. Mitaka pushed Phasma's undershirt higher, slipping one hand inside and over the curve of the side of her breast, his thumb passing gently over her erect nipple. Phasma hummed in appreciation, leaned forward and peeled the shirt off over her head, sinking back again without bothering to open her eyes. Unseen, Mitaka smiled at Phasma's smile. He repeated his actions, stroking Phasma's breasts with both hands, thumbs playing over her hard nipples. Phasma hummed again and arched slightly. Mitaka shuffled higher and took one nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over its textured surface, massaging the other with his fingers. Mitaka trailed his free hand down Phasma's stomach to her cunt, splaying his fingers to stroke softly through springy hair and over her labia. He turned his hand and drew the backs of his fingers back up, his knuckles spreading warm wetness over Phasma's clit. Phasma moved into the action, seeking contact, and she arched again.

Mitaka moved his attention to Phasma's other breast, blowing gently on the nipple that had softened in the heat of his mouth and watching as it puckered again. Phasma laughed.  
"Doph, if you don't... aaah! Yes."  
Phasma stretched her arms out to her sides, brushing the end wall, as Mitaka shuffled down and nuzzled between her legs, fingers circling around her entrance at the same time as his tongue found her clit. Phasma tightened and moaned as Mitaka slipped two fingers in and held them still, looking for that _exact_ spot with his tongue that would make Phasma reach the edge of pleasure. She did not like to be made to wait and Mitaka smiled at the thought of their first few, fumbling encounters when Phasma had helped out, holding her labia apart and puling her most favoured area under Mitaka's unpractised tongue. It did not take him long this time and he lapped at the sensitive side of Phasma's clit, revelling in the hitched breath and quiet moans that came from her mouth.

Phasma's stomach muscles tensed and she gripped tight to the blanket under her.  
"Get in me. Now. Want to feel you come in me."  
Mitaka pulled his outfit out of the way and held his cock in position at Phasma's entrance, slowly pushing in a little then withdrawing again. He smiled, he'd probably pay for that teasing later. Phasma groaned and laughed.  
"Doph, you little shit, fuck me."  
Mitaka giggled and teased Phasma again before sliding in and emitting a soft moan of his own. He closed his eyes, slowly sliding almost all the way out then back in again, grinning at Phasma's frustrated gasp.  
"Doph I swear–"  
Mitaka pulled back a little and slammed in hard. Phasma bucked into the rhythm, panting. Mitaka gripped the edge of the bed to anchor himself with one hand and found Phasma's clit again with the thumb-pad of his other hand. He thrust and stroked until he felt Phasma's thighs tighten around his hips and saw her head drop back and her mouth open, pleasure rolling in waves through her groin and brain, muscle contractions in her core sending Mitaka into freefall over his own edge. 

Mitaka held still, slipping out when he started to soften, then clambered onto the bunk. He and Phasma lay quiet in each other's arms until a knock on the outer door roused them.

"It's me," Techie's voice came through the door, opened a crack to let him peer in. "If you've finished fucking there's food. Better get out there before it's all gone."


	5. Techie/Matt Role Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably not the role-play kink tale you are looking for. Move along.
> 
> TW for references to noncon
> 
> Techie and Matt explain to Hux how they survived as pleasure slaves in the Hutt palace.

Matt casually stroked Techie's hair on his way past to refill his bowl. The food wasn't up to First Order Flagship officers' mess standards but, as Techie pointed out, it was way better than synthsust pouches and the ex-stormtroopers were happy with it. Mitaka and Phasma watched Matt's affectionate gesture and Techie's smile, glanced at each other then both stared at Hux. Hux nodded once.

"Techie, help me fix the dorsal targeting system? I can do the mechanical stuff but–"  
"Okay." Techie smiled at Hux. "Mitaka already told me you need help with getting it to listen to the bridge processors. I can do that."  
Mitaka and Phasma glanced at each other again. Matt and Ren sat, eating without speaking.

Hux and Techie each found the tools they needed and headed up to the top of the ship. It was a moderate sized vehicle, big enough for Phasma's few dozen soldiers but small enough to pass for the transporter it used to be before its latest Captain had it modified with extra shield generators and plasma cannons. Under the dorsal weapons array, Hux opened a hatch and peered up into the mechanical servos and hydraulics that swung the guns into position outside the hull. Techie's job was easier, the computer guidance system hatch was set into the wall, within easy reach. He opened it, scrutinized the connections, gave the system a few simple commands and frowned.

"Brendol, there's nothing wrong with this," Techie said, replacing the panel. Hux also closed the hatch to the mechanics of the dorsal cannon.  
"I know," Hux confirmed. "I wanted to get you alone without making it too obvious in front of others. Bren, Techie, I thought you were with Phasma and Mitaka. What happened, brother?"  
"What do you mean?" Techie asked, genuinely confused. "I love them both. I thought you'd got used to that."  
"Yes, No," Hux shook his head as if to clear it. "I'm happy to see you with Phasma, she looks out for those she cares about. Even Mitaka has his charms, I suppose. But Matt? The boorish radar tech? Honestly, I just recognised that he was ex-First Order. If I'd realised it was him I might have left without."

Techie sighed and sat on a disabled comms terminal jutting out from the wall. Hux leaned against it beside him.  
"What in the galaxy has Matt got over you?"  
"Nothing!" Techie said, louder than necessary. "He... he helped me out when we were sold to that stinking Hutt. He helped me cope with what we had to do to survive. I'd've been rancor-fodder if it wasn't for Matt."  
"Oh." Hux looked down. "How did he help?"  
"Do we have to talk about this, Brendol? I want to forget. Can Ren do that for me?"  
Hux shook his head.  
"He won't go anywhere near your memories."  
"Come on," Techie slipped down off the comms terminal and gathered his tools. "If I'm to tell you about Matt, I want Matt to hear it."

Hux followed his brother back to the small room that served as their mess. Matt was still there, tidying up. Matt smiled as Techie walked over and touched his arm.  
"My brother wants to know what I see in you. Come and sit."  
Matt looked aghast.  
"We swore that what happened in the Hutt palace stays in the Hutt palace! Remember?"  
Techie shook his head.  
"He needs to know so that he understands. He won't hate you and he won't tell anyone else. I promise."  
Techie smiled at Hux and took Matt's hand. Matt closed his eyes and shook his head, muttering softly, "this isn't happening."

Techie explained to Hux that when he was thrown into a cell near the rancor pit of the Hutt palace, Matt was already there. They recognised each other from having worked together sometimes on The Finalizer and promised to work together to find a way of escaping. Both had ideas, but they needed time to plan and a suitable opportunity if they were both to get out. In the meantime, they would have to act compliant, watch and wait.

Techie asked Matt what kind of duties he would be assigned. Matt pointed at his scant clothing and suggested Techie use his imagination. Techie's panic once he realised he'd been sold as a pleasure slave almost made him pass out. Matt held on to him, talked to him, tried to reassure him that he would be okay. Techie shook his head.  
"You don't understand. I can't. I'd rather face the rancor!"

His wish, made in dread, almost came true the next day. Dressed to match Matt in a gauzy cropped top held at the shoulders by gold-plated clasps and a floor-length fabric panel fastened low on the hips with clasps of the same design, Techie was herded out into the Hutt's audience chamber. Matt's chain, at the Hutt's signal, was fastened to a ring on the floor and he was made to sit, reclining against the Hutt's massive body while the Hutt stroked his hair. Techie was led by his guard through the small crowd of guests and supplicants until someone, an Argazdan according to Matt, slipped the guard a few credits and took his chain, leading Techie to a discreet corner. 

Matt took over storytelling at this point. He said he didn't see what happened next, but everyone heard the Argazdan's yell and saw Techie push his way through the throng until he was caught, arms held by two of the Hutt's guests. The Argazdan appeared, fury twisting his face, demanding Techie be fed to the rancor immediately. 

Two things saved Techie. First, the Hutt took a strong objection to anyone telling them what to do in their own palace. Second, Matt promised the Hutt that he would train Techie to be a good pleasure slave. The Hutt agreed, offering to feed them both to the rancor if Matt did not succeed.  
"Bren," Hux interrupted. "What did you do to the Argazdan?"  
Techie set his mouth in a tight line then sighed.  
"He forced my face onto his cock so I bit him. Later, the Gamorrean guards tried to beat me for it but Matt punched one of them so hard that the other changed his mind."  
Hux looked at Matt with a mixture of kindness and respect.

Techie took over again.  
"Matt gave me a way of coping. He said to role play. Get my head into the part of someone who didn't mind some of the sex acts, and it kind of worked. We practised, he'd talk me into the part and I'd pretend he was a guest who wanted me to... to... you know. And I could do it as long as I was playing the part, it wasn't really me."  
Hux stood so abruptly his chair fell backwards. He reached across the table and grabbed Matt's shirt, pulling him half up.  
"You. Did. WHAT?"

Matt almost squawked.  
"Would you rather your brother ended up in the rancor? I did it so we'd both survive!"  
Techie leapt up and pushed Hux back. Hux let go of Matt with reluctance and sat down, scowling at Matt. Techie sighed.  
"Brendol, it's okay. Matt never forced or coerced me to do anything. He helped me cope. He'd help me get into character before we were taken out and pushed into the crowd. I could be someone else for a few hours, as long as it took, and he'd make sure I was okay afterwards, myself again."  
"So..." Hux looked for words. "You role-played the part of someone who was not... someone who liked performing sex acts on strangers?"  
"Not quite," Techie smiled at Hux. "I role played someone who could do it. I hated every second I had to suck off some honoured guest or let them... let them..."  
Matt was on his feet and holding Techie before Hux realised what his brother was alluding to. Hux stroked Techie's hair and apologised, watching Matt's concerned expression as he led Techie towards his bunkroom.

Much later, after Hux decided he could stay awake no longer and went to bed, a tap at his door and a hiss woke him.  
"Kylo?"  
"No."  
"Bren!"  
Hux shuffled over and lifted the edge of his blanket. Techie snuggled in beside his brother.  
"Remember I used to sneak in when we were small?"  
"Yes," Hux smiled and stroked Techie's back. "I pretended to be annoyed."  
"I know." Techie put his head on his brother's shoulder. "You make me feel safer. So does Matt. I don't love him the way I love you, or the way I love Mitaka or Phasma, and I don't think he even knows. He did what he could to stop me from ending up as rancor bait. Brendol?"  
"Hmm?" Hux stroked Techie's hair and kissed his head.  
"Thank you for coming to get me. Again."  
"Mmhmm."  
With that, Hux drifted back to sleep.

"Brendol?"  
Hux woke annoyed this time.  
"What!"  
"Did you really teach Doph how to give a lapdance?" Techie sniggered. "Was he any good?"  
Hux groaned and spoke low in Techie's ear.  
"Never. Mention. That. Again."


End file.
